memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:School
From Talk:Unnamed schools Removed note :It is unknown whether she lived at the school or with relatives (Leonard McCoy, her mother, or others) on the planet at the time, though given that he says, "''was going to school", it is likely that she was not with him.'' That doesn't have all that much to do with the school. If any of her family lived on the planet, it presumably wasn't at the school, and if the school wasn't said to be a boarding school, there's no need to speculate. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:49, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I changed it to "nine or ten" since depending on what month she was born and what months she was there, it could either one or the other. --LauraCC (talk) 18:54, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Merge suggestion While I understand how this page probably came along, as a companion for the list of named schools linked at school that is just the Category:Schools, I really don't think this is necessary. Unlike say Unnamed planets or Unnamed Federation starships, there's no organizational upside to have a list of every mentioned but unnamed school existing next to the article school. "School" can and does handle offhand mentions of someone attending a school somewhere just fine. Basically what's currently on this page belongs on the other schools section of school. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:46, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I kind of thought someone would say that after I posted this. --LauraCC (talk) 18:53, October 8, 2015 (UTC) So do you have any arguments as to why it should remain separate, or were you just unsure and decided to see what happened? -- Capricorn (talk) 19:24, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, when somebody says that they went to school but doesn't say where (and it's not easy to infer where), that would not belong here. But if a particular institution is mentioned specifically (though without a name) - I assume she was only going to one school at that time - why not? --LauraCC (talk) 19:46, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Why not not? What is the benefit of doing it? Other unnamed x lists exist because there is no other good place to put that info. you could for example technically put any appearance of an unnamed Bolians at Bolian, but either you'd have to spend much less words per appearance, or you'll end up with a bloated page where genuine species info is disrupted by a long boring list - or likely both. (and species with only one unnamed individual still have pages for organizational consistency's sake). You on the other hand seem to be splitting a bunch of info that can perfectly be represented on one page in two just because you can. Plus, I'm worried about where this path will lead us: I don't think the church in Fair Haven was named, or that Hospital on Ajilon Prime, do we create new lists for churches and healthcare facilities too? The All it leads to is fragmentation, and what value does it add? -- Capricorn (talk) 21:01, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :None. It was just a thought. Proceed. --LauraCC (talk) 21:06, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Merged and I agree to Capricorn's comments. Tom (talk) 17:53, October 12, 2015 (UTC)